Dragon's Fury
by DarkWolfX
Summary: Wolf finally gets to prove his skills and save the world in one go. However he has to face both muscular and magical tasks and in a different dimension first.Rated TPS:careful, I've been told that it is barely based on DragonKnights IN THE END!
1. Prolouge

Please let me know what you think

Dragon's Fury

Prologue

Wolf was a young teen measuring about 5' 4". He had black hair and blue eyes. He was honest, caring, and most of all, a quick learner. He liked video games and TV like your average teen but he had a burning passion for fighting. By age 14 he was advanced at karate and, almost, as good as his teacher.

He was on his way home from a karate lesson. He walked by a pay phone and it started _ringing._ Since no one else was around he answered it, shaking like mad.

"H-h-hello," Wolf stammered.

"Hello," a voice answered. "My name is Terra. And I'm looking for Wolf."

"Th-this is him," Wolf answered.

"I need you to meet me by your house," Terra said.

"Okay," Wolf replied. "Do you know where I live?"

"Yes," Terra answered. Wolf hung up the phone and decided that he might as well go home.

When Wolf got there he noticed a pterodactyl on his roof. As he approached the pterodactyl flew down to meet him. As it landed it transformed into a human. He had black hair and was 5' 2". As he changed Wolf also noticed that he was a…she.

"I'm guessing you're Terra, right?" Wolf asked.

"Yep," Terra replied. "Anyways, the company I work for wants you "removed"."

"Wait," Wolf said, cutting Terra off, "You _work_ for?"

"Yes," Terra replied slightly agitated. "Anyways," Terra continued, "The company believes you're a threat to them. However, I will help you to stay alive, if you pass my test."


	2. Prolouge cont

Sorry about the delay but here's the end of the prologue.

"So, what's my test?" Wolf asked.

"Suddenly Terra pulled out a red ostrich egg. "You have to hatch this egg in three days," Terra answered.

"But, that's impossible," Wolf interjected. "That is an ostrich egg right?"

"Actually," Terra said, "It's a dragon egg. To be more precise the fire dragon's egg."

"So," Wolf asked, "do I get any clues?"

"You should save one day for hatching," Terra replied. "Oh, and, you can make it hatch if you discover your inner fire."

"Okay," Wolf said. "Give one day to hatch…find inner fire…if don't will die, got it." And with that Wolf walked off thinking, _I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die._


	3. chapter 1

The Dragon's Fury Part I 

First I'd like to apologize for taking so long in creating chapter 1, but it is pretty long and I had a hard time finding time to work on the chapter. Also, I hope everyone (if anyone) is enjoying the story so far and I'd like to remind you to give any comments you have on this chapter just like the prologue.

Chapter 1 

After three weeks wolf was walking home from his first karate match since he got the dragon's egg (which still hadn't hatched.) Suddenly, his backpack started to feel really hot. When he looked to see why, he noticed that the dragon's egg was what had got so hot.

_It must be hatching_, Wolf thought. He rushed home so no one would be able to see the egg hatching, and because the woman had said it would hatch into a Shadow Dragon by default if he weren't at his house.

When Wolf got home the egg cooled down and started glowing a bright red color. Suddenly, Terra appeared right behind Wolf.

"It's starting," she said.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the Shadow of Wind 

It's been a few years and now Wolf is a full-fledged Dragon Knight and it's his job to 'enroll' the other chosen ones. The other chosen ones turned out to be Americans who lived in Japan. Right now, Wolf was packing his clothes because he was lucky enough to convince his mom that this move would help save the world. Although he didn't know it, his friend, Tim, who had earned the nicknamed 'Devil's Son', was also a Dragon Knight, and yet he was a Shadow Dragon Master. In only a week, Wolf would have to track down three Americans, one girl and two boys.

In only a week, Wolf had all his stuff packed (pretty long time, huh?). Also wolf was lucky because he and his mom had first class plane tickets to Japan. Now, Wolf had only a few more hours until he would start his first quest as an official Dragon Knight would.

When he landed Wolf's first task was to help his mom find somewhere to stay until they were ready to go home. Amazingly, the area of Japan that wolf had landed in was as big as his hometown, Colorado Springs, Colorado. In a few hours Wolf and his mom were in a room in a hotel right in the middle of Tokyo.

"Mom, I'm going out!" Wolf yelled.

"Why?" my mom shouted back.

"To look for the other Dragon Knights!" Wolf answered.

"Ok," my mom yelled, "but be back by dark."

"Fine mom," Wolf groaned.

After about 30 minutes Wolf had found a boy that looked like the Wind Dragon Knight that Terra mentioned. He pulled out the picture and compared it to the boy. The picture and the boy were a perfect match, so Wolf went to ask him about the Wind Dragon.

"I'm sorry," he said, "But I haven't seen any…Wind Dragons?"

"That's ok," Wolf said, "Sorry to bother you. "Hey," Wolf added as he turned away, "Can I get your name?" Then noticing the look on his face Wolf added, "My name's Wolf."

"The name's Riusey." He replied.

"Thanks," Wolf said, "See ya."

"Bye," Riusey said, a little freaked out.

That night Wolf called Terra using a sphere-like 'communicator' she had given me. Suddenly, she appeared in his front room.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Riusey, the kid in the picture, says he hasn't seen any 'Wind Dragons'," Wolf said, aggravated.

"Oh no," Terra said, "This is bad. I'm sending the Fire Dragon over."

"I thought he still had a week of training," Wolf pointed out,

"He does," Terra admitted, "But if my hunch is right, you'll need him now."

"What do you mean?" Wolf asked.

"Well," Terra started, "Not all dragons reach their Dragon Knights. Some get intercepted by Shadow Tamers."

"Shadow what?" Wolf interrupted.

"Shadow Tamers. They're warriors who've been fooled into joining forces with the Shadow Dragons. However, these particular warriors saw fit to rebel against the lord of shadows and became rouges called Shadow Tamers. Now they each control one or two shadow dragons. Anyway, I have a feeling that a Shadow Tamer in Tokyo has awakened his ability to see dragon eggs before they materialize, and has chosen to steal the eggs and use the dragons for his own needs. If this is true, then this Shadow Tamer probably has the Wind Dragon Egg-."

"And you want me to retrieve it," Wolf said, finishing Terra's sentence.

"Right," Terra agreed.

"Ok, I'll do it," Wolf said, " Since I probably have no choice." Just as suddenly as when she appeared, Terra disappeared. Then, a few seconds later, the Fire Dragon appeared in the same spot. "Hey Fire," Wolf said.

_Hello,_ He replied through thought speech.

"Can you breathe fire yet?" Wolf asked.

_A little bit,_ He answered.

"Cool," Wolf said. "Well, lets go." From there we went right outside. "Where is this guy anyway?" he asked himself out loud.

_Actually, I think I can sense the Wind Dragon's presence_, Fire answered.

"Which way?" Wolf asked.

_About 300 miles away to the left_. "Well," Wolf said, "lets go." And so they headed towards the field to the east of Hotel Tokyo (the hotel that Wolf and his mom are staying at).

The first thing Wolf noticed when they got there was that the entire field was frozen over and there was a strong breeze. "This has to be the place, "Wolf commented. "Well, here goes nothing. Come on Fire." With that Wolf and Fire headed across the frozen field.

"Nice to finally meet the Fire Dragon's owner," a voice said, "but lets not forget our manners. I'm Necros, your death. And you are…Wolf?"

"My name is none of your business," Wolf said. "Where's the Wind Dragon?"

"Beat me and you can have the useless dragon."

"Fine."

"Well, shall we?" A Dark green dragon appeared behind Necros.

"Lets go," Wolf agreed. Fire appeared behind Wolf. _What now? _Wolf thought.

_Say 'fire up'. _The Fire Dragon replied.

_Ok_, Wolf thought, "Fire up!"


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fire Vs. Shadow of Wind 

"Fine, lets use powers," Necro said, "Shadow of negativity!"

_Nothing's happening_, I thought.

_Just wait_, Fire replied. Suddenly, I felt really hot inside. Then I was suddenly wearing red armor and holding a broad sword. When I looked over at Fire I saw that he was now twice his usual height and he seemed older.

_What the…?_ I thought.

_This is my battle form_, Fire replied.

_Wow_, I thought. _Well, now what?_

_Just wait,_ Fire said. Suddenly I started remembering stuff that I didn't know.

"Fireball," I chanted. Out of thin air a ball of fire appeared right in front of me. With a simple flick of my wrist I sent the fireball at Necro.

"Shadow Dispel," Necro said, causing the fireball to vanish. Then, suddenly, there was a mysterious explosion right in front of Necro. "Impossible," Necro muttered. "Fine, though. Just fine. Shadow absorb!" Necro shouted."What the…?" I said out loud.

Suddenly, Wolf was surrounded by darkness. _Find the light in the dark_, a voice said in my head.

_Ok_, Wolf thought, _Light in the dark._ Suddenly, a light appeared in front of him. Remembering the voice, Wolf went towards the light. However, the light moved in the same direction as Wolf moved, as if it didn't want to be reached. When he turned to see if it was being controlled it stayed in his line of sight. _Definitely not it_, Wolf thought. At that point a green figure appeared in the light. This time, when Wolf moved towards the light, the light moves towards him. _Then again…_ he thought. When Wolf got closer the figure took the shape of a dragon and was a darker green than it first appeared.

_That's the wind dragon_, the voice said.

"Who are you?" Wolf asked.

It's me, Fire, the voice said.

_Touching, really_, a voice butted in.\

"Wind?" Wolf asked, "Is that you."

_It was_, the voice answered, _but now I have control._

"Necro!"

"Very good analyzing skills," Necro said from behind me. But now the game's no fun. Shadow of Wind, give me your power so I can destroy this fool."


	6. Chapter 4

Don't forget to let me know what you think of the story thus far, and keep reading.

* * *

**Chapter 4:The battle to save Wind**

Now!" Necro said, "Shadows and Wind unite, give me your strength." Suddenly Wind was absorbed into Necro and Necro gained dark green armor and a black lance.

"Then lets have some fun," Wolf said. "Fire, lend me your power so I can destroy this evil." Next thing he knew, Wolf was in bright red armor and had a sword with a red handle. "Now, now," Wolf said as Necro pulled out a concealed dagger, "no cheap tricks." Then the dagger burst into flames causing Necro to drop it.

"How'd you know?" Necro asked.

"Call it a lucky guess," Wolf replied. "Now then, Fireball!" Out of nowhere a fireball flew at Necro.

"Heh," Necro chuckled, "child's play. Dis-" Necro started, but the fireball hit him before he could finish. He looked pretty beaten up.

_Now's your chance_, Fire told me with thought speak.

"Right," Wolf agreed, "Purity of burning wind." All of a sudden, Fire was standing in front of him shooting a jet of fire at Necro. Just before the first flames of the jet hit, Wind broke free. He then reappeared as a green dragon beside Fire. "That was fast," Wolf said. "So, what about Necro?"

_It's too late_, Wind said. _He escaped right after I broke free._

"But how?" Wolf asked. "He was being bombarded by fire."

_Not true_, Wind said. _Almost exactly when I broke free, Necro used an escape spell._

"Dang," Wolf said "Now what?"

_Now we help Wind on his way_, Fire answered.

Right, right," Wolf said, almost agitated. "Power of the dragons of fire, wind, and water, help this dragon on his way." Then, a jet of rainbow colored energy shot up, engulfing Wind. When the energy dissipated Wind was gone. "Well then," I said, "lets go home for today."

_Good idea_, Fire commented.


	7. Chapter 5

Please R&R and I'd like to note that Wolf talked to Riusey in chapter 2 but should have been talking to Rikaru (Riusey will be the Earth Dragon knight and Rikaru is the Wind Dragon knight).Also, I'd like to apologize for taking so long with such a short chapter, but I somehow lost the file and had to completely retype it.

Chapter 5: Rikaru The Official Dragon Knight

"Oh, Shoot," Wolf cursed under his breath.

_What's wrong? _Fire inquired.

"I should have given Rikaru my address," Wolf answered, "just in case."

_Don't worry_, Fire said.

"Why not?" Wolf cut in.

_Because_, Fire said,_ we're the only Americans actually in Japan this year. I checked._ Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. At that momentWolf was only half way across the room sohe swung around and walked over to answer the door.

"Speak of the devil," Wolf said when he discovered that Rikaru was the person at the door. "What's up?"

"The dragon showed up," Rikaru answered, "so now what?"

"Now you hear the rules," Wolf answered. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Rikaru answered, confidently.

"Good. First, you only tell the people that you truly trust. Second, you must also be ready to help stop whatever dark forces try to wreck havoc-"

"How will I know when my help is needed?"

"That's part of the wind dragon's job."

"Right."

"Anyways, lastly, you need to meet with the Dragon Council to find out where you are to be stationed.:

"Okay, but how do I meet the dragon council?"

"With this." Wolf then handed Rikaru a device that looked like a cell phone. "Simply dial 32 and say your name into the speaker end."

"Okay. Well, I've got to go now. Bye."

"Bye."


	8. Chapter 6

Please don't forget to R&R

Chapter 6: Minona and Water

"Now what?" Wolf asked fire. "I mean, we haven't found anymore of the Dragon Knights and there haven't been any disturbances. On top of that, we haven't heard anything from the council or Rikaru."

_Just don't give up_, Fire answered.

"Okay," Wolf said sarcastically.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later, Wolf spotted the next Dragon Knight. This time it was a girl about the same age as Rikaru. Wolf, finding that the picture matched the person, walked up to her. "Excuse me ma'am," Wolf said, "what's your name?"

"Minona," She answered, "Why? Do I know you?"

"No," Wolf answered, "But I was told that you might have found a blue dragon. Is this true.

"Oh," Minona said. "You mean the water dragon?"

"So you have?" Wolf asked.

"Yes," Minona said, slightly irritated.

"Well, my name's wolf and I'm a Dragon Knight."

"Then you're the one who's supposed to com looking for me. It's okay Water, you can come out. It's just a dragon knight." Then the water dragon came over from around a building. Water looked exactly like the other two dragons except that Water was blue. "Now," Minona started, "what do I do next?"

"Well," Wolf hesitated.

"Well what?"

"Well, your next task is to meet the council, but first I have to explain the rules to you."

"You should have just said so."

"Right. Rule one: only tell those who you trust the most about the water dragon."

"Okay."

"Rule two: you have to be ready for anything. And rule three: You have to follow all rules you get from the council to the best of your ability, including where you get stationed."

"So, I can't tell anyone accept the people I trust most about Water, I have to always be ready for anything, and I have to follow all orders I get from the council, and I have to meet wit the council to find out where I will be stationed."

"Right. Here," Wolf gave Minona what looked like a blue cell phone. "Just press 32 and then say your name into the speaker to open the portal to the council."

"Thanks," Minona said, blushing slightly. "Anyway, I'd better get this over with. See you later."

"See ya." Wolf said back as Minona said her name into the speaker, as if talking onto the phone. In front of Minona a large white doorway appeared, leading down a brightly lit hallway. When Minona stepped in the hallway and the door vanished, along with Minona.


	9. Chapter 7

Please R&R

Note: sorry for taking so long

Chapter 7: The Last Dragon

Now he had helped two of three people to unite with their dragons. The last person was Riusey. The picture showed that he was about Wolf's size with black hair.

After about 5 days Wolf was ready to give up on the mission, when a family returned from their out of state vacation. "Time for a little advanced recon," Wolf said when he heard the news.

3 days later, Wolf knew for a fact that the family's son was Riusey, the kid from the picture. So Wolf went over to Riusey's house. Riusey's mother answered the door and Wolf asked for Riusey. A few minutes later, he came to the door.

"Yes," he politely said when he saw a complete stranger at the door.

"Are you Riusey?" Wolf asked.

"Yes," Riusey answered, "How may I help you?"

"This may seem a bit strange, but have you seen any dragons lately?"

"Yes, actually. 2. I'm a buddy with the Earth Dragon. With Earth's help, I kicked a Shadow Dragon's butt yesterday. No offense, but I was expecting my guide to be a little bit older, you know?"

"Yeah. Well, I'm your guide because you're part of the team I have to assemble to stop the Shadow Dragons from carrying out their latest plan"

"And that would be?"

"They're collecting emblems to release the goddess Tyr on the world.

"So?"

"Tyr grants wishes to those who contol her. That kind of power could cause the world's end, and as Dragon Knights it is our job to stop her."

"Okay. So give me the communicator already."

"Okay, okay. Have patience. Here." Wolf gave Riusey the communicator-phone and Riusey went off to receive his first mission.

Then Wolf went home to wait for his team to get ready.


	10. Chapter8&9

Note: The final 2 chapters! (Finally)

As always, please R&R

Chapter 8:Tyr and the last days

Three days after Riusey was enlisted, the four new heroes were ready to go to the realm of destruction to stop Dark from summoning Tyr. They thus used their communicators to go to the Light Shrine. From there, they took the portal to the Destruction Realm.

"What now?" Rikaru asked.

"I suspect that we have to head that way," Wolf said, pointing towards a giant, dark grey tower, which was surrounded by dark clouds.

"Right," Rikaru said, "sounds smart enough." The adventurers headed straight towards the gloomy tower.

Meanwhile, in the tower, Dark was inserting the 5 Dragon Keys into their respective slots in a large black door at the top of the exact tower that the heros were heading towards. Suddenly, the door began opening, jerkily. Then, Dark walked into the dark room that was revealed. In the middle of the room was a bright blue orb, which was inscribed with a weird, ancient language. "To reveal the goddess, show your dreams to the orb of faith," Dark read. "This is it, the door to Tyr's realm."

Dark walked up to the orb and touched it with his right hand. He was immediately knocked back about seven feet. A new line of words materialized, just long enough for Dark to read them, and then vanished. They read: To enter this tomb, A life must be sacrificed for the goddess. "Oh great," Dark sighed. "Oh well. The Dragon Knights should make a great sacrifice."

Finally, the Dragon Knights reached the looming tower. "Now," Wolf began, "the final battle is finally near. Then we can live in peace once and for all."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Riusey asked.

"Right," Rikaru said, "lets go." At that, they entered the tower and began their dark journey up to the chamber of Tyr, where Dark was patiently waiting for their arrival. At the third floor, they had to destroy a shadow golem, even though they barely won. Then at the fourth floor, they met the prophet of light, who foretold that the dragons would stop one evil only to unleash a new, more powerful evil.

Meanwhile, Dark was making a deal with Tyr. "Tyr, goddess of evil, if you accept my sacrifice, I hope it will help you to destroy the world."

_Things are not as they seem_, Tyr answered. _You and I will both be slain. However, Your sacrifice will allow me to give life to my daughter, and successor, Tyre._

"If it must happen, then it shall," Dark answered. Just then, the Dragon Knights reached the open door. They entered to find Dark standing next to the blue orb.

"Stop Dark," Wolf demanded, "You should know that you can't hope to control Tyr."

"I'm not going to control Tyr," Dark answered, "I will sacrifice my life to unleash her on you. **Now Tyr, accept this humble sacrifice to unleash your power on these useless mortals!**" Dark then unleashed a wave of energy and changed into a giant black dragon. Immediately, Wolf could tell that Dark's energy level had become a force to be reckoned with. Wolf decided that the only way to stop Dark was by unleashing the power of the Divine Dragon.

Wolf turned to his three teammates and said, "Leave this to me." Then Fire flew out of Wolf's pack. "Its been too long, hasn't it friend?"

_Yes it has_, Fire replied.

"Then lets have a good workout." Wolf transferred some of his power to fire, and Fire changed into his battle form. "Now," Wolf said, unleashing a large amount of his own energy, "I call upon the power of the Divine Dragon. Lend me your strength!" Wolf the changed into a giant gold dragon. _You know the drill_, Wolf instructed _fight as you see fit, but when I give you an order you need to follow that order so that we can maximize our efficiency._

Dark started things off by shooting a dark blast at Wolf. Wolf countered by surrounding himself with a field of gold energy. The beam hit the field and was held at bay for about 30 seconds as it tried to burn through the field and hit its target. Soon, the beam broke through the barrier and died out just before it hit Wolf. Wolf countered by creating a ball of golden energy right in front of him. He then hurtled the ball at Dark. Dark began moving out of the way, but the blast hit his arm.

Dark was able to shoot another beam of dark energy, but just barely. When it hit Wolf it caused a slight burn, but nothing more. Wolf then shot a giant blast of golden energy at Dark, which hit head on. Fire added to the power by shooting a fireball at Dark before he could evade it. The blast hit head on and knocked Dark back to human form. Wolf then changed back to human form and backed off so his friends could finish the job. Dark merely laughed and said, "You fools. You simply unleashed your own death," as Riusey skewered him with the Wind Staff.

Chapter 9: The End of Time

As Dark faded away, a door opened up behind him, revealing a giant room with a celestial feeling. In the middle of the room a little girl was standing, talking to a spirit. When Wolf, Riusey, Rikaru, and Minona walked in, the spirit vanished and the girl looked over at the group, seeming angry with them. "You interrupted my conversation. Now we aren't going to be friends." Then the little girl gained massive power. The amount of power almost scared Wolf into retreating.

"This must be Tyr," Wolf said to the others.

"Yeah," Minona agreed. "That energy isn't humanly possible."

"Come and fight me if you dare," Tyr taunted.

"Guys," Wolf said, "Only the divine dragon could really stand a winning chance against all this power. Anything else would be too little." Then, as the others backed off, Wolf unleashed a huge wave of energy and summoned the Divine Dragon. The Divine Dragon stood next to Wolf, overshadowing even Tyr in power.

"Ooh," Tyr said, seeming to just get interesting. "Pretty dwagon. Watch me." Tyr then unleashed a wave of energy and began changing. She grew to about the same size as the divine dragon. Then she changed into a giant squid like creature. Each tentacle had a snakehead on its end. Tyr's personality even seemed to change. "Now, I shall crush you, Warriors of the Dragon. Feel my wraith!" Suddenly, the sky darkened and flashes from thunder were visible over the horizon. Wasting no time, the Divine Dragon shot a golden blast of energy at Tyr. The blast hit head on and knocked Tyr back a few inches. Wolf could tell that the attack was doing moderate damage, but he could also see that the attack was doing max damage.

Tyr chuckled and retaliated by lashing one of the tentacles at Wolf. Fire popped out in battle form and blocked the tentacle with his tail. However, the attack caused fire to change back to his normal form, and nearly killed him.

"A useless effort," Tyr taunted. The Divine dragon countered by shooting another gold blast at Tyr. This blast hit Tyr's leftmost tentacle and temporarily disabled it. She retaliated by shooting a jet of poison at the Divine dragon from one of the snakeheads. The poison hit the divine dragon's left leg and left a major burn as it faded. The divine dragon retaliated by shooting a white stream of energy at Tyr, which hit her dead on. The blast caused Tyr to fall over, which gave Wolf renewed hope.

"Now is our chance," Wolf said, "**Dragons unite!**" He then unleashed a wave of energy and changed into his Dragon Knight form. He was wearing red armor and holding a great sword with a red handle. Riusey and Rikaru followed suit and unleashed energy. Rikaru gained green armor and Riusey gained bronze armor. Riusey was holding an axe and Rikaru was holding a spear. Rikaru and Riusey threw their weapons up towards Wolf. Wolf lifted his sword into the air. The three weapons collided and changed to a Golden Bow. Then Minona chanted something and the bow grew slightly. "Now," Wolf said, aiming the bow at Tyr, "I summon the Chaos Dragon's power to seal away my foes for all of eternity.

As Wolf shot the arrow at Tyr she merely laughed. "**You fools**," she said, "**this will be the last time you save the world, for my death has unleashed the ultimate evil!" **The heroes watched as Tyr faded away leaving behind a black eggshell shaped burn mark on the ground. Then they were whisked away by a flash of light.

A young man somewhere in the USA then woke up from a bad dream. The young man's name was Joshua. He looked exactly like Wolf. In fact he was Wolf. The flash of light had teleported him to the US where he was given a normal life to live out, courtesy of the Dragon Knights. The same thing had also happened to Rikaru, Minona, and Riusey. Finally, the world had won its peace.

NOTE: Look for a related story coming soon.(In the Breath of Fire section, but still has roots in Dragon Knights.)

PS: the related story is sort of a continuation and should be just as good, maybe better, than this story. So keep your eyes open.


End file.
